


Caramel

by blackm00n5



Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Drinking blood, M/M, Prompt Fill, Three plus One, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 22:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6539017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackm00n5/pseuds/blackm00n5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: saphael - Simon really does taste like caramel, and Raphael saves his baby from everyone's sweet tooth</p><p>Or</p><p>Three times Raphael saved Simon from being bitten, and one time Raphael did the biting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caramel

**Author's Note:**

> I have never had this many prompts given to me before and I am emotional about it.
> 
> Tumblr is jlmdemon <33

**1**

It was hard to describe, really. How people’s blood had a taste to it. Something no Mundane could ever pick up on. Subtle differences, sweet or tart or refreshing. Raphael has tasted blood that he could compare easily, one woman with blood like fresh rain or a man who tasted like cinnamon. It was a pleasant experience, really. 

He had smelled it on Simon. Smelled that almost sticky sweetness. It permeated the room, oozing from the wound on his head. It was almost enough to make listening to his rambling worth it.

The first to notice was Ellen. She was one of the younger clan members, turned some time in the seventies. It didn’t surprise Raphael very much that she was the first one to catch the scent. She stood too close to Simon, touched him casually as if she had known him his whole life. Raphael hated it. She had no business being so friendly with him when she barely knew him.

“You smell like caramel…” She had mused one night, voice low and sensual in a way that made Raphael’s fangs extend.

Simon blinked in surprise, looking up from his guitar to gape at her. She leaned even closer to him and smiled, letting her own fangs show.

“I...what?” He asked, brows furrowing.

“Smell like caramel. I bet you taste like it, too…” Ellen continued, reaching to brush her finger down Simon’s cheek.

Before Raphael even realized he was moving, he was standing beside them with Ellen’s wrist gripped tightly in his own hand. He locked eyes with her, catching the tinge of fear that flitted across her face. Raphael tugged her to her feet, never breaking eye contact with her.

“You’re not biting another vampire without their fully _informed_ consent.” He told her slowly. He saw Ellen swallow before she nodded. She was out of the room before Raphael had fully turned to face Simon.

“Thanks. That was...sort of terrifying.” He admitted, relief washing over his face. Raphael nodded once, then offered a half smirk.

“First Camille, now Ellen? Seems you’ve got all the ladies wanting your blood, mi amigo.” He mused teasingly.  The sputtering he got in response was worth the cheesy line.

 

**2**.

 

Whenever a rogue vampire made it’s way into a clan’s territory, the clan made it their priority to take care of the threat before the Clave got to them. It was far better to get it taken care of quickly and quietly, before mundanes started dying. 

The entire clan would split off into pairs to scour the city for the rogue, searching for the threat to eliminate it. This particular night, however, it seemed the threat had found them.

Or more specifically, the threat had found Simon.

He was a fledgling, yes, but he’d been training. He was learning to use his enhanced senses, learning how to fight back. But, he was far from an expert, and Raphael had barely yelled out a warning before he was being slammed to the ground.

Simon’s head snapped back and hit the pavement. He could smell his own blood, suddenly. A metallic and almost sweet scent bursting into the air around him. He gasped, hands shooting up to try and shove the other vampire off of him, eyes widening at the fangs bared in front of his face.

“Smell sweet, kid.” the rogue hissed out, an almost sadistic laughter in his voice. He scratched a sharp nail over Simon’s cheek before licking the droplet of blood off his finger. “Huh...caramel.”

Simon’s eyes widened even more when the vampire opened his mouth, ducking his head and heading for his neck.

And suddenly, that weight holding him down was gone, and he could hear snarling hisses that he knew belonged to Raphael. He scrambled up into a sitting position, gaping as he watched Raphael tear into the rogue vampire. There was a screeching hiss, and suddenly Raphael was kneeling over  a pile of ash, heaving for breath as if he actually needed it.

His fangs were still bared when he turned to look at Simon, examining him carefully. Simon nodded absently, clumsily pushing himself back up to his feet. Breathless, he offered a relieved smile and shot Raphael a thumbs up.

The adrenaline seemed to fade from Raphael, then, and he rolled his eyes.

  
**3**

Simon had found out early on that Magnus Bane threw some of the best parties in the world, Shadow or otherwise. What looked like hundreds of people, all of them moving easily to loud music that vibrated in the floor of the building. Black lights and flashing globes, what seemed like an endless supply of food and drinks. 

Really, Simon had thought parties like this only happened in the movies.

He wasn’t sure how he ended up out in the middle of the dance floor, neither Clary nor Raphael anywhere in sight. And really, he couldn’t seem to find anyone he knew.

“You need a dance partner?” It was yelled over the music, and Simon had to take a moment to realize the man in front of him was talking to him. He blinked, then nodded dumbly. Might as well, right? It was a party, after all.

Simon wasn’t prepared for the fanged smile or for the man - vampire, apparently - to be grinding up on him without warning. He shook his head a bit, trying to find a rhythm to match with him. It was uncomfortable, too forced and too...too sexual for Simon to be happy.

“You smell sweet…” He heard it whispered into his ear, felt a fang run over his earlobe teasingly. He could feel his throat close up as that mouth shifted closer to his skin, where his pulse would be.

And suddenly, there were different hands on his hips from behind, tugging him gently away from the vampire. The man in front of him hissed, and Simon was momentarily worried he was about to be in the middle of a fight between two strangers.

“This one is claimed.” Raphael’s voice came from behind him, those suddenly familiar hand tightening on his hips.

Raphael’s hands didn’t leave Simon’s hips when the other vampire fled, and Simon was admittedly pleased. It was surprising to feel Raphael swaying behind him, and he turned until he was facing him. Simon put his hands on Raphael’s shoulders, and suddenly he was being guided into a far easier dance than before. Less sexual but no less sensual. It was hypnotizing to see Raphael moving like that, the music flowing through him easily.

It seemed to be one, unending song beating through the club, so Simon couldn’t accurately say how lon he stayed pressed into Raphael, dancing with him. But, he knew that it had been long enough for some of the people to filter out of the parter, the dance floor seeming much more empty than it had before.

Whether it was a sudden burst of courage or insanity, Simon wasn’t quite sure, but he raised his hands from Raphael’s shoulder to cup his face, locking eyes with him. Before he could talk himself out of it, Simon ducked in to press into a kiss. Raphael responded eagerly, making a soft sound that Simon felt more than he heard. Simon wanted to press closer, lick into Raphael’s mouth and nip at his lips.

“Let’s go home.” Raphael managed to murmur when they finally pulled away from each other. Simon nodded, already starting for the door.

 

**+1**

Simon had never understood the phrase ‘making love’. Sex was sex, wasn’t it? Sure, it could be rougher, but ‘making love’ sounded too much like romantic bull shit written into romance novels for lonely people.

That changed after sleeping with Raphael.

Simon couldn’t deny that what he and Raphael did was making love. How Raphael fell apart under him and the beautiful way he said his name. How he forgot every English word he had ever learned and started babbling in Spanish, how they held on to each other like they would never have the chance again.

It was after making love, one night, with Raphael curled against his chest and his arm thrown over his waist, that Simon suddenly remembered that moment from however many months ago. With Ellen talking about his blood, leaning in like she meant to bite him.

“Hey, Raph…?” He asked quietly. A sleepy hum was his only reply. “What does it mean for a vampire to bite another vampire?”

He felt Raphael tense, and he watched his lover lift his head. Raphael stayed silent for a long moment, then brought his hand up to tentatively brush his fingertips over the vein in Simon’s neck.

"It’s a sign of trust, mi sol naciente.” He said quietly. “A type of bond that cannot be broken. It’s....sort of like promising each other that you will always be their’s. “

Simon nodded slowly as Raphael spoke, taking in the information. A special bond. He swallowed, tongue poking out to lick at his lips, and he brushed his hand through Raphael’s hair.

“Will you bite me, then?” He asked quietly.

Raphael didn’t answer for a long moment. Then, he pushed himself up and pressed his lips against Simon’s. It was a slow, languid kiss. Lips moving gently against one another, like they had all the time in the world. And then, Raphael was moving those kisses down over Simon’s jaw. Finally, he made his way down to the side of Simon’s neck, and he paused.

“Please.” Simon breathed out, head tilting to expose his throat even more.

Raphael felt a shiver run down his spine. He kissed the skin gently, lips lingering a long moment before he opened his mouth and bit down.

And he tasted like caramel.


End file.
